


tale as old as time

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Be More Quarantine Challenge Fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fantasy AU, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also christine has cats named shawn n grant, appreciate the book cowards, be more quarantine, dragon tamer jeremy and nicole, give jake a break, guard michael and rich, his name is max he’s babey, if you can figure out what that’s referencing kudos, i’m gay for brooke lohst fellas, jeremy says fuck like once, jerm gets a dragon!, might still end up deere? only time will tell..., prince jake and royal advisor madeline, started as deere but mmmm puppylove, too many tags, witch christine and dustin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: just a fantasy au lol. plus book characters because i love the booktitle from beauty and the beast!
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Christine Canigula, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Quarantine Challenge Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	tale as old as time

This was the seventh goddamned time today, and Jeremy was sick of this baby dragon’s bullshit. Nicole had tried to berate him, but even she’d failed to get the dumb thing into the bath. At this point, Jeremy was just gonna hose it down. 

Christine wandered into the garden, with Shawn and Grant balanced on her shoulder, Grant giving Jeremy a dirty look. He didn’t take it personally. Grant hated everyone. He was a cat, Jeremy figured. They hated people, right? Cats weren’t his forte. Most dragons were, but this stupid baby wasn’t cooperating. 

“Chris, can you PLEASE make this dumb thing sleep?!” Nicole exclaimed, exasperated. Christine giggled and turned to the dragon, causing Shawn to fall off her shoulder.

“Tu dormies muta irrumabo!” The witch cried, pointing her stick at the dragon, who fell asleep in Nicole’s arms. Jeremy smiled at his best friend in the whole world. She grinned back, sipping her weird banana juice box. “You’re welcome.”

Nicole rolled her eyes fondly. “Thanks, Chris.” she said, plopping the little dragon into the bath. There was a knock at the front door, and the short girl perked up. “Mads is here!” she exclaimed. Jeremy laughed and followed Nicole inside the house, his dragon Max following him. The cute little guy was small, but tried to be threatening. Christine stopped in the kitchen to check on her soup, and Nicole threw open the door, hugging her best friend. Madeline giggled and stepped aside to reveal another boy.

“I brought a friend who needed to get out of the house.” the redhead explained, revealing the one and only Prince Jake Dillinger and two royal guard boys who looked relieved to be off-duty. He stood tall in the doorway, and Jeremy had no idea how he was so casual, being a fucking *prince*. 

He also had no idea how he was so hot.

“Hey, idiot, you’re staring.” Nicole whisper-yelled, elbowing Jeremy in the ribs. He glared at her and held out his hand for Jake to shake. The taller boy bowed mockingly.

“Sir.” he joked, putting on an over-dramatic accent. Jeremy blushed, but returned the gesture.

“It’s an honor, really, I should be bowing to you, I’m so sorry-“ 

“That’s only my uncle who’s strict about all that shit. Plus, if I’m lucky, you’ll be a prince soon too.” Jake cut him off. Jeremy only went redder. Christine rolled her eyes. 

“It’s an honor, Jake. Would you like to stay for dinner? My cousin will be home soon.” the witch offered. “You two boys are welcome to stay as well, though I suppose that’s kind of your job.”

“Thank you.” one replied. He was short, with light hair and a red streak. The other seemed to be very close to him. He was taller than the first, and wore glasses. “I’m Rich, and that’s my boyfriend Michael.” Michael waved in greeting. 

They sat down a few minutes later, after Dustin had returned home from visiting his mother in town. Nicole went to sit next to Jake, but smirked and moved down a seat, telling Jake it was saved for Jeremy, who was putting out food for Shawn, Grant, and Max. When he returned, he shot a smug Nicole a look that was half “I will sic Max on you” and half “Thank you I’m gonna cry”. She only nodded in response, leaning against Madeline who was chattering to Michael and Rich. Jake cleared his throat, turning to Christine.

“So, you’re a witch, yeah? That’s so cool.” he said to her. “And your cute roommate’s a dragon trainer?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest Jake calling him cute, but Christine beat him to it. “Yeah, he’s a master. Nicole’s his apprentice, and that ice dragon over there is his partner.” Jeremy flushed at the praise.

“Hey, Max is ornery. I could’ve picked better.” the brown-haired boy pointed out.

“You love that dumb dragon so much. Hey, Grant and Shawn are annoying, but I love them anyway. Like Nicole.” Christine retorted. Jake laughed, and Jeremy could’ve sworn he’d died and gone to heaven. He coughed, eating another spoonful of soup. Christine could sure as hell cook, that was for sure.

“Hey, Christine, do you know that mermaid spell? I always wanted to go down there and visit them.” Madeline asked from the other end of the table. Christine thought for a second.

“Probably.” she concluded finally. Rich grinned, his tooth gap showing in all of its dorky glory.

“Hell yeah.” Michael added, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’ve heard there’s, like, treasure and shit down there.” he added.

“Very poetic, Michael.” Jake joked. “Though I agree that going down there would be badass.” Dustin nodded in agreement. 

After dinner, the eight(eleven if you counted the cats and Max) kids gathered in by the sea shore, near where Madeline’s parents lived. “Full disclosure, I have no idea if this’ll work right.” Christine warned the group. “But, here goes everything.” she sighed, raising her wand to test it out on Grant.

“Says custodieris custodieris syreni!” the witch cried, pointing her wand at the black cat. The spell worked, turning his hind paws into a fish tail. Dustin promptly plopped him into the roped-off area of the water so he wouldn’t float away. Jake’s jaw dropped.

“That’s so awesome!” he exclaimed. Christine set to work putting her spell on the rest of the squad. About thirty seconds later, they were all in the water. Rich, who’d been super excited earlier, now looked panicked. Michael gripped his arm gently to steady his boyfriend. Weirdly, it wasn’t super hard to swim like this for Jeremy. He was focused on the fact that Jake wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Earth to Jeremiah?” Nicole said, snapping a couple of times. He blinked, looking at the girl, who looked smug. “That’s really gay.” she told her friend. Jeremy rolled his eyes. As everyone adjusted to their tails, he noticed movement in the water. It rippled around the group, as a blonde-haired head poked out from the water. She was pretty, with makeup(?) around her left eye. It was a starfish, accented with little teal and violet gems, with some diamonds. Her eyes were grayish-blue, with a golden shine. 

Fuck, she was hot too.

Another girl surfaced next to her. She had very dark hair, and a pink and violet tail. The first girl’s was sunset orange that faded to crimson red at the fins. 

“Are you lost?” the sunset orange tailed girl asked, placing a hand on Jeremy’s arm, causing his heart to pound. 

Dustin spoke up for once. “No, we just don’t know where we are.” he replied seriously. The other girl giggled. 

“Well, my name is Brooke, and my friend here is Jenna.” the first mermaid girl explained, smiling at Jeremy with the power of a thousand suns. He managed to stutter something that vaguely sounded like “hdcjdnxjcnh hiimjeremy” out to Brooke, who giggled adorably in response.

Jake held out a hand to Jenna. “I think you know who I am. And there’s Nicole, Mads, Michael, Rich, Dustin, Christiiine, and Christine’s cats, Shawn and Grant.” he listed, introducing the two mermaids to all of them. Jeremy couldn’t help but notice the way Jake lingered on the “i” of Christine’s name. That was cute, and he noticed Christine’s fond smile at him.

They would be nice together. There was a small pang at his heart, but there was Brooke. She was pretty. Really pretty.

“Follow us! I’m sure you’d like to meet Chloe, yeah?” Jenna asked. Jake nodded, swimming down to follow her. Jeremy stopped to admire the living world, as the sunset was visible in the distance.

“Oh my god. That’s beautiful.” Brooke gasped. Jeremy hadn’t even realized she was there. He looked over at her with a smile. “I always wanted to go on the beach, have legs like a human.”

“Being a human isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Jeremy told her. 

“Still, I’m absolutely in love with this view.” the blonde gushed. Jeremy looked at the way Brooke’s hair framed her face and the way little round gems on her face gleamed in the last of the sunlight. God, he was in love.

“Yeah. So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christine’s spell translations:  
> Tu dormies muta irrumabo=sleep you dumb fuck
> 
> Says custodieris custodieris syreni=beep beep mermaid gays
> 
> I had some fun with those lmaoo


End file.
